


I Dream of Calmer Seas

by VacantCanadian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bibi - Freeform, COMPLICATED AU, F/F, Fighting, Lesbians, Lily White - Freeform, Pirate AU, RinMaki, kotohono, llsip - Freeform, lotsa fluff, love live, mermaid au, mermaid nozomi, nicopana, nozoeli - Freeform, pirate eli, side kotohono, side nicopana, side rinmaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: 私は穏やかな海の夢を見た。It's been a long time since Ayase Eli believed in anything. Years of voyaging alone at sea will truly convince a person that the word is against them.But maybe in the right circumstances, her heart could know change.All she truly wants is peace of mind, after all.(Pirate!Bibi /Mermaid!Lily White AU)





	1. Captain Ayase of The Northern Tides

The waves are rough against the hull of the ship and the wind tousles blond hair as a voyager casts her gaze down at the restless sea before her. It reminds her of the stormy shores she once faced years ago, as her known world crumbled around her and she watched the backside of the ship she was raised on and called home sail away from her. The day her life as a bandit of the sea was forced into a painful rebirth as Eli Ayase went from a crew member as one of the most famed pirate bands on the seven seas to a loner of a pillager trying to make a name for herself in vain as she struggled to create a crew from nothing. Even at sixteen, stranded in an unfamiliar village and without anything but the clothes on her back, a satchel and a map, her ambitions were high as ever. She could briefly grasp the memory of unbreakable determination that washed over her she dug her worn leather boots into the wet sand beneath her on that fateful day. She had pushed back the tears in a fit of pride and stared down the wooden vessel as it disappeared into the horizon and became a mere figment of the past.

 

No mourning over traitors, she promised herself.

 

Traitors might as well be dead.  

-

 

“ _ Yazawa _ ! How close are we, anyways?” Ayase barked over the splashing of the waves, gripping the wooden railings of Lady Voyager impatiently. 

“Jesus, Eli, relax. I know what I’m doing. Don’t be such a-” Nico’s irritated reply was interrupted by a sharp squeal of pain- Eli turned her head to see Yazawa rubbing her head as a redheaded girl scowled down at her. 

“Watch your mouth,  _ shithead.  _ Or I’ll throw you overboard for real this time.” Nishikino spoke curtly, her lips curled into a grimace.  

“Oi, Maki, calm down.” Ayase sighed in exasperation. “I don’t want either of you to get tossed if it can be avoided.” 

“Can it, though? Can it  _ really?” _ Maki asked, gesturing to her crew member. 

“Shut your trap, princess! I’ve been around longer, so I take priority by default, you know…” Nico smirked as Maki screwed up her face in irritation, opened her mouth, closed it again, and sniffed. The fact that Nishikino was a princess previous to her joining of the crew was somewhat of a sore subject.

Eli gave a dry laugh and made her way up to the ship’s wheel to examine the map in use. She put a finger on their destination and licked her lips in anticipation. 

“Anyways,” Nico piped up, “if you really want an estimate, we’re maybe four hundred miles from the South Isle’s closest port. That’s two days’ travel at best.” . So, at the speed we're going, we'll be there in roughly two days, assuming we stay on course."  

Eli paused and bit her lip as impatience crept up on her, but she forced it back. "Alright-And we're all up to date on the plan?"

Her crewmates groaned in unison at the question. " _ Yes. _ "

"Okay, but I'm going over it one more time when we dock. We can't have any mistakes this time." 

"Don't bother me about that, bother her!" Maki whined, pointing an accusing finger at Yazawa. " _ I  _ wasn't a part of  _ that  _ heist." 

"Technically, you were," Nico mutters, her attention now turned to polishing one of her pistols. "You just didn't plan it."

"You know what I meant. Smartass." 

"Again, both of you-Shut up. As long as we all stick to the plan-"

More groaning. 

"...Nevermind. I'm going inside." 

-

Eli pulled the tight leather strip keeping her hair tied back out of her long blonde mane as she collapsed into her desk chair. Sighing loudly, she commanded herself to sit up straight and ponder yet again her detailed plan, complete with maps, visuals, and loads of paragraphs. Anxiety pricked at her fair skin at the idea of another kidnapping plot- The humiliation she'd felt at the failure of a plan that took months to complete, just because of one small mistake still torched her cheeks when she thought about it.  _ Maybe they were right to leave you behind,  _ a small voice in the back of her head whispered every time she was reminded of it. She had to shake her head forcibly to banish the nagging-It didn't matter anymore, and in all honesty having Maki onboard was a wonderful constellation prize for the ransom they had failed to obtain. The redhead was stubborn and quick to anger, but she was an eager learner, and her royal grace had made handling weaponry an easy task for her. Eli was grateful for the aid in hand-to-hand combat (Yazawa's pistols were well-aimed, but not particularly helpful when she was backed into a corner by her opponent). 

Ice blue eyes wandered to the edge of a map, where the layout of a dainty castle had been scrawled out, and squinted in decided determination. A princess was waiting there. A princess desperately treasured by her mother. The only heir to the South Isle's vast kingdom. 

She was the key to their success.

 

Underneath the boat, the waves roared and rolled. 

 


	2. Magician In Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the mermaid trio and explore their dynamics

Nozomi's jade eyes lifted up as a stiff blue figure swam into her line of sight. She moved her project off her lap and flickered up to her, a soft smile covering her face.

"Ah, Umi, you're back. Any luck?" 

"What makes you think I was hunting?" Umi asked, her honey-colored eyes serious as ever. Nozomi couldn’t help but giggle, prompting a look of confusion from her junior. 

“I dunno -Anyways, what  _ were  _ you doing?” 

“Keeping watch on the perimeters. Looks like a storm’s headed our way. No good.”

“I certainly hope it’s not an angry omen. That’s the last thing we need.” Nozomi piped, aiming her focus back on a small trinket she was fumbling with. Her words cause Umi to roll her eyes.

 

“Well, that’s what it is- I can sense it. Tritan couldn’t be subtle if he tried.” A rough voice chimed from the dark waters. Rin Hoshizora’s glowing orange figure swam into view, her bright tail and hair contrasting the deep aquamarines of the cove. The other two mermaids dropped their tension slightly in her presence; It was hard not to be calm in the strong magical aura of a child of Tritan. Nozomi had to stifle her chuckles with her tail fin as she watched Umi try in vain to keep herself alert before succumbing to the peace brought about by Rin. “It’s- Ooh, Nozomi, what’ve you got there?” Hoshizora squeaked excitedly, swimming over to examine the shining object in Nozomi’s hands. It was a rusted golden wine cup encrusted with sparkling gems of varying colors.

“Not sure- But it seems almost charmed to me, don’t you think? I think it’s from the surface…” Umi wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mention of land and anything originating from it. It was an ironic way to act, but Nozomi understood. There was a reason Umi always spent her time underwater. 

“Let me see it, Nozo.” Nozomi handed over the cup, and Rin proceeded to run her hand over every crevice, examining it carefully. As her hand gazed the bottom on the cup, she started suddenly and flung the cup as far away from the trio as she could. 

“Wh-“

“ _ Cursed. Surface cursed.”  _

“Oh.” Nozomi was quiet for a moment, then exclaimed, at seeing Umi’s smug expression, “Well, I was half right, wasn’t I? it  _ was  _ charmed, just- In a bad way.” She turned cheerily to Rin for approval, her jade eyes gleaming with pride. 

“I-I mean…Uh, yeah, sure! Just ask me first before bringing stuff like that into the cove, okay?” 

Nozomi’s expression turned sour, and she stuck her lip out in a pout. “Says the mermaid that brought a piranha in here: While it was  _ still alive. _ ” 

“Hey-! I didn’t know!” Rin protested.

“Well, neither did I!” 

“Look,  _ both  _ of you- Let’s just all agree that  _ no one  _ can bring anything dangerous into the cove, okay?” Umi reasoned, pushing the two bickering mermaids apart. She turned her stern gaze to Nozomi, who shivered. “ _ Especially  _ things from the surface. Got it?” 

Nozomi screwed up her face, desperate to protest, but nodded her head, knowing fighting with Umi would only cause trouble. “I’m gonna go sunbathe before the storm comes, okay? See you both!” She plastered a smile on her face and dove underneath her companions before either of them could respond, speeding out of the cove. 

She couldn’t explain why, but she felt limited. It was if her long-awaited magical potential was just inches away from her reach. 


End file.
